cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Ban's Book of Challenge
"The Truth of No Man's Paradise" redirects here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Lu Ban's Book of Challenge is a ranking quest released for the Taiwan Summer 2019 event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters-, Sima Qian, Mo Zi, Nezha, Sun Wukong, and the adapter were exploring the abandoned weapons development facility on No Man's Island. In the facility, Lu Ban decides to test some of her weapons at the facility there on them. The group fights against more mushrooms, some robots, and eventually Lu Ban herself, and finish the tests. After that is the story quest, The Truth of No Man's Paradise. Lu Ban talks about upgrading her weapons to herself, and saying it is worth it for the data. Ban Chao tells her it is worth nothing, and says that it is fortunate that Ban Zhao didn't know it was Lu Ban's fault for why their ship sunk. Zi Lu confronts Lu Ban, and blames his nightmares and hallucinations on Lu Ban. Yan Hui urges Zi Lu to calm down, and tells Lu Ban that they had eaten the mushrooms. Likewise, Zeng Zi tells Ban Chao to stop. Nezha then asks Lu Ban if she was the one that made the big battle armor for Donghai Longwang, and asks what her relation to Donghai Longwang is. Lu Ban just responds that she doesn't care about "Dumb Hi", and says she was just looking for a place to create weapons, and that Donghai Longwang provided funding. She says she couldn't miss the chance to develop a powerful weapon like that, to which Nezha responds by saying she has no shame. She tells them that they asked her to make "Nest", although Mo Zi corrects her and says it was Mecha Nian Beast. Lu Ban then says that she came to No Man's Island in order to collect data, and that she wanted to keep her data safe. When she found the others there, she decided to test her weapons against them. She asks them, wasn't it a good summer memory?, to which the others promptly disagree. Mo Zi apologizes to everyone for not keeping a better watch on Lu Ban, and then she tells Lu Ban that she isn't allowed to go anywhere without permission, or she won't work with her anymore. Lu Ban says she didn't break any rules, and just followed her without escaping or anything. Mo Zi admits that, but still gives her a warning and tells her that she isn't allowed to research for 3 days, much to Lu Ban's complaint. Mo Zi tells her to take the time to cool off. Mo Zi invites them all to a BBQ party that night as she had brought seafood, and says a rescue craft will be coming the next morning. Nezha says he will join and then leave with Sun Wukong. While they return to the shop, Sima Qian takes the adapter aside and asks them to not mention what happened in the lab earlier (referring to how she acted weird) to Ban Zhao and Ban Chao. They then go to the party and head back, with the story continuing in The Malevolent Spirit of Painted Skin. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the summer version of Mo Zi. Quest Overview Lu Ban's Book of Challenge= |-| The Truth of No Man's Paradise= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ranking Challenges